


I could treat you better, Jim

by naomi_winchester



Series: Trekkie Love Triangle [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jim Kirk, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Spock is a jerk, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi_winchester/pseuds/naomi_winchester
Summary: Jim is very happy with Spock... or is he?Bones has been pining for his best friend forever and can't help but notice something is wrong... he offers Jim another option during one of the ship's monthly karaoke nights.Does Jim take it?DISCLAIMER: I LOVE SPOCK, HE'S MY POINTY EARED BABY but unfortunately I had to make him a dick for this fic *shrugs*Also, I don't own "Treat You Better". That would be Shawn Mendes, the chill Canadien.





	I could treat you better, Jim

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested in other multi-fandom song-fics, I got a collection of 'em on my page ;-)
> 
> Just saying *shrugs*

Jim had been teasing him all week after Bones had mentioned that he might sing something for the next karaoke night.

“I bet it’ll be country,” Kirk teases, and McCoy rolls his eyes with fond affection. “We’ve been over this, Jim, just because I’m southern, doesn’t mean I like country.”

Really, it was Jim that had inspired Bones to do it. Though, for the situation,  _inspired seemed like an ugly word._

Sometimes Kirk got drunk, and when Kirk got drunk, he went to Bones to ramble on, but lately, the captain had been more… subdued. Unhappy.

“Do you think he loves me, Bones?” Jim asked one night. McCoy paused in washing a plate, half-turning to face Jim. The captain sat sullenly at the table, chin resting on his arms, slouching. “Who?” Bones asks, one eyebrow raised. “Spock,” Jim answered softly, blue eyes flickering up to Bones’.

Immediately McCoy had to bite his tongue.

Now, it was no secret that McCoy disliked Spock. Hated him, even. But that wasn’t the reason he had to shut his mouth that night. No, that wasn’t the reason at all.

Leonard McCoy was in love with James T. Kirk.

And James T. Kirk was too fucking blind to see it.

“Why-” Bones clears his throat, “Why would you ask a thing like that, sugar?” McCoy curses in his head as the nickname slips out, but he can’t help it, not when Jim’s sitting there lookin’ all pathetic and sad like that.

Jim thinks nothing of it, answering softly, “He’s… he’s distant, lately. He finds excuses not to talk to me anymore, never touches me. It’s like he- like he doesn’t want me anymore.” A tear slips down his cheek. “I think I-” He looks down at the table forlornly. “I think I disgust him.”

Bones frowns, putting down the pot he was washing and drying his hands. He pulls out a chair next to Kirk and sits in it with a heavy sigh. “Jim,” McCoy says, tilting up the captain’s chin, “You don’t disgust anyone, honey.” He releases Kirk’s chin and leans back in his chair. “Least of all, Spock. Have you tried talking to him about it?”

Jim shakes his head. “Didn’t wanna,” he mumbles. “It’s probably nothin’.”

Kirk stays with Bones that night, and even if McCoy never mentions it, he remembers hearing Jim cry his heart out in the next room before finally falling asleep.

He just desperately wishes that he could do something about it.

 

Bones taps his foot nervously on the platform, fidgeting as he waits for the song to come on. Down below, Jim gives him a grin and an enthusiastic thumbs up. Bones grins back, then sobers up when the song finally starts playing.

Soft, repetitive guitar sets a rhythm, and soon Bones is tapping his foot to that instead of the nervous jittering from earlier. He sets a careful hand on the mic, the other resting waist-high on the mic stand. With the first words, he leans into the mic, voice softer than it’s ever been.

“I won’t lie to you, I know he’s just not right for you…” He looks and Jim and Spock, studying them. Jim is holding Spock’s hand, happy as a lark while he watches Bones, and Spock appears disinterested, absentmindedly looking at a PADD. Bones frowns as he sings, remembering the night before. “And you can tell me if I’m off, but I see it on your face when you say that he’s the one that you want.”

He watches as Spock twists his hand out of Jim’s, now using both of his hands to do his work on the PADD. Jim looks at his suddenly empty hand, crestfallen, and McCoy’s heart hurts for him.

Bones shakes his head. “And you’re spending all your time in this wrong situation, and anytime you want it to stop…”

McCoy’s eyes narrow, singing a bit more roughly, “I know I can treat you better than he can, and any guy like you deserves a gentleman!” Spock looks up curiously at the tone the doctor uses and meets Bones’ angry, challenging eyes. “Tell me, why are we wasting time on all your wasted cryin’, when you should be with me instead?”

 _He’s been crying because of you,_ Bones’ eyes tell Spock.  _You’re no good for him._

Spock glares back at him, a possessive hand entwining with Jim’s once again.

Those southern blue eyes drift over to Jim, whose head is tilted, watching the exchange of glares, giving Bones a questioning look.

In reply, Bones sings, “I know that I can treat you better, better than he can!”

McCoy shakes his head, trying to calm down, and soon, he starts again. “I’ll stop time for you, the second you say you’d like me to.” Bones looks down at his feet. _I’d do anything for you, Jim Kirk, you only have to ask._ He looks up to Jim again, heart pounding. “I just wanna give you the loving that you’re missing,” and  _ _God,__ Bones knows Jim was missing it, that loving affection that the captain soaked up like a damn sponge.

Lord knows Spock never gave it to him anymore.

Bones thinks of Jim, singing longingly, “Baby, just to wake up with you would be everything I need, and this could be so different… Tell me what you want to do.” He starts tapping his foot heavier against the platform as the song gets louder, closing his eyes as he sings, “’Cause I know I can treat you better than he can! Any guy like you deserves a gentleman.”

Jim deserves the world, Bones thinks, and he hopes that one day, maybe he can give it to him.

His voice gets even louder, tone more passionate than ever. “Tell me why are we wasting time on all your wasted cryin' when you should be with me instead! I know I can treat you better, better than he can!”

The doctor looks up at Spock and Jim, determined. “Better than he can,” he sings, voice sharp with emotion.

Jim whoops from down below, obviously not having caught on. “Damn right you could, Bones!” McCoy gets amusement from the startled look Spock has at Jim’s declaration, looking almost a bit scared. Bones smirks and raises a challenging eyebrow at Spock.

The smirk fades as his eyes land fondly on Jim again, hopeful. “Give me a sign, take my hand, we’ll be fine.” He gives a crooked grin to the captain as he sings, “I promise I won’t let you down.”

Jim stares dumbfounded as McCoy sings, almost wishing… he almost wishes the song were for him. Especially as Bones sings, “Just know that you don’t have to do this alone, promise I’ll never let you down.” He can’t help but think that, yeah, Bones would never let him down.

He guiltily dismisses the thought as Spock’s hand tightens around his own.

And yet, now that he’s thought it… Jim knew he would toss and turn tonight, that the song would plague his dreams and sleep would evade him.

He was continuously surprised by the amount of temptation he had to fight down when Bones sang, “Cause I know I can treat you better than he can! And any guy like you deserves a gentleman… Tell me, why are we wasting time on all your wasted crying when you should be with me instead?” It’s like Bones eyes see past his physical form, they see the hurt underneath, the vulnerability that has consumed Jim as he sings, “I know I can treat you better, better than he can!”

Jim watches as Bones is consumed with passion, closing his eyes and leaning into the mic, declaring, “Better than he can!” Then, looking down at his feet, he whispers a final time, “Better than he can.”

But it would never be like that. Jim had Spock, and Bones was… well, straight, Jim assumed. Maybe not. But he only saw Jim as a friend. Not that it mattered, Jim was in love with Spock.

Wasn’t he?

Jim shook his head minutely at himself. Of course he was.

Spock tugged on his hand, and Jim looks up as the Vulcan signals that he would like to leave, nodding his head toward the door. Jim smiles and indulges him, after all, if Spock wanted to be close now, who knows when he would want to be close again? Jim greedily gulped up whatever semblance of affection Spock was willing to offer, leaving the room with him.

Bones watches as Jim leaves with Spock, left standing on the stage. He sighs, running a hand down his face. Finally, he looks out to the crew, who had been silently watching the entire exchange. “You guys caught that, right?” He quickly receives many nods and affirmatives from the crew.

McCoy stares at the door the couple left through and sighed again, moodily going down the stairs off the platform. “Jesus Christ.”

Scotty jogged up to him, patting him on the back in sympathy. “He’ll get it eventually,” the Scot said. “Poor lads probably still trying to process everything.”

McCoy shook his head, still staring at the door. “Nah, that’s not it. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m just gonna go to the bar and order a drink, then later go home and drunk-cry about my unrequited love.”


End file.
